


The Magic of Mankind

by GonewithFantasy



Series: Just some stories about omega Jaskier [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alpha Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Caring Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Childbirth, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Cares About Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Giving Birth, Hurt/Comfort, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Omega Jaskier | Dandelion, Omega Verse, Pregnant Jaskier | Dandelion, labor, magic made this possible, mild swearing and death threats (being in labor does that to you), without c-section
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonewithFantasy/pseuds/GonewithFantasy
Summary: Yes, I decided to go down that road and write a fic about omega Jaskier giving birth to Geralt's child...without a c-section :D Because in my verse c-sections are risky, it's a medieval world, you know? ^^Am I cringing hard about this fic? Yes! Will it deter me from sharing it with you? Absolutely not! :D
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Just some stories about omega Jaskier [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041939
Comments: 47
Kudos: 224





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [panofaar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/panofaar/gifts).



> I do realize I owe you all some kind of explanation about how this is supposed to work. But first: Note that this explanation is kinda gross but the fic itself turned out to be really sweet. ;)  
> So here we go, this is what I got from deviant art: during pre heat a male omega empties his bowel and then the uterus slides into place (so it connects to the rectum) to enable the omega to get pregnant. (Wow, this is already getting more cringy than I thought and I haven't even started with my own thoughts yet :D). That was about as much as deviant art would offer about the matter, so here's my own world building for this:  
> After the heat, the uterus will slide back to where it usually sits, regardless of whether or not a child has been conceived in order not to interfere with getting rid of the omega's digestion products (if you know what I mean ^^).  
> The uterus will stay in this position until three days before giving birth. Then the whole digestive tract will empty itself again and the uterus will move back into a position that allows the baby to be born. It will stay in this position for 5 weeks afterwards (with short interruptions) due to...well, after giving birth you'll inevitably bleed for a few weeks. ;)  
> So, how does it work that the omega doesn't starve during this time? In my verse, I came up with the idea that male omegas have an extra organ that allows them to store energy for exactly that reason (yes, that actually does exist in some reptiles, even if the reason for it is vastly different xD). In the weeks before giving birth, a male omega would eat like crazy, even a pure block of butter or a bowl of plain sugar if he could get his hands on it. Because of that, in the weeks after giving birth the omega would only need to eat one large meal every 3-4 days. Then the uterus would slide away (/forward) during short periods of time in order for the bowel to empy every few days (that sliding process takes time and energy, so the body can't do it that often, hence the energy storage organ.)  
> To anyone who says it's impossible to give birth that way: You all accept a male omega has hormones that enable him to have both a penis and a uterus - but extremely stretchy tissue down there makes you draw the line? :P  
> To anyone who says that's icky: Hell yes, no excuses! But...do you know what can happpen during real childbirth? Honestly, that's not too far from it :D  
> Alright, if you're still with me after this explanation: What's wrong with you?! :D

Since Jaskier was pregnant, Geralt seemed to have simply lost the ability to be annoyed by the bard. No matter what Jaskier wanted for or how much he complained, it just couldn't wipe the smile off the witcher's face. Even when he'd dragged half of Geralt's clothes onto their bed in order to build a nest under their sleeping blanket, the witcher hadn't even so much as frowned.  
Geralt knew he was gonna get something a witcher was never supposed to have. A family, a future. He couldn't put into words how much he loved Jaskier for doing this with him, for him, for the both of them.

He'd also be forever in Yennefer's debt. The sorcerress had accepted long ago that Geralt's heart truly belonged to a certain bard instead of her. And instead of being spiteful (well, at least after the first few years), she'd actually come up with a spell to allow Jaskier to conceive Geralt's child. Geralt had never quite understood how it worked but the point was it did - obviously. When Geralt had asked Yennefer if that would mean that she'd get to fulfil her own dream as well, her lavender eyes had gone moist, she'd dropped her gaze and had shaken her head. She had explained that the cause of their infertility was vastly different and Geralt had left it at that, not wanting to cause his former love even more pain. Yennefer had stated that this way, at least one of them would get their happy ending. Geralt had simply hugged her, swallowing hard.

Geralt had taken care of the bard for 9 months now, constantly in awe of the miracle that was growing inside of Jaskier's belly. They had both moved to Kaer Morhen for the baby's birth because - as Jaskier had put it - he absolutely wouldn't give birth behind the bar of some shady inn.

In the middle of the night Jaskier abruptly woke from sleep, feeling like he instantly needed to throw up. He made it out of the bed and to the bathroom but there was nothing but dry retching coming out of him. The bard sighed, shrugged and turned to head for the bed again, where his witcher was sleeping peacefully. He was really looking forward to moving around without this huge belly again - even though, of course, he was overjoyed to have it in the first place. But really, it was about time for that baby to come out.

As if it had listened to his thoughts, Jaskier heard the sound of liquid slowly dripping to the ground. He stopped to look down and saw a small puddle forming between his legs. He really hadn't felt it and, at first, he thought he was wetting himself. But soon, the realization sunk in that this had actually been his water breaking.  
Jaskier was caught up in that moment of complete calmness that takes place right before the adrenaline kicks in. Without raising his voice, he took a deep breath and stated, "Geralt, it's happening."  
"What?!" Just like that, the witcher was wide awake. He jumped from the bed and was at Jaskier's side in seconds. He led the bard back to the bed and Jaskier sat down.

It was only then when Jaskier fully realized what was happening - or rather: about to happen. Instantly, he started trembling. He felt like he could throw up for real this time because he felt so anxious. "Geralt, oh my God, I can't believe this, can you? ...oh Gods, I'm so afraid, but damn, I'm also happy, we're gonna meet our child, CAN YOU BELIEVE THIS?"  
"Yes," Geralt simply answered, but Jaskier knew the witcher well enough to hear all the other words that this single one entailed, heard the witcher's fear, his excitement and simply his love for Jaskier. At the moment, Jaskier was thankful for the witcher's way to appear calm even when he was so full of emotion. It calmed him too, kept him from getting hysterical.

They had invited a healer to Kaer Morhen, a female omega experienced in childbirth. She had advised them to approach this the natural way as c-sections were often risky and not many healers would perform them when there was no dire need for it.  
They had agreed on the healer staying close by but not entering their room unless being called upon. Not so much for Jaskier's sake but because all three of them knew that an alpha would be extremely protective of his omega during childbirth. Geralt would barely be able to tolerate a third person in the room and there was no reason to make this harder on him than it absolutely had to be.

"I'm gonna wake up the healer and ask her what to do, be right back – don't go anywhere!" Geralt hurried to say and practically stormed out of the room.  
"Didn't plan on it...except...oh wait, there's that old tavern I've always wanted to visit, maybe I'll...", Jaskier joked, trying to distract himself from his own anxiety.

Geralt had to keep himself from physically shaking the healer awake. When she blinked at him, he immediately started telling her what had happened and asked her what he was supposed to do.  
"Just relax, he will go into labor soon. Comfort your omega, let him try every position he wants to try when he's fighting through the contractions and remember: As long as he's giving birth to your child, he's always right. With everything. Period."

Geralt smiled and nodded. "Anything else I need to know?"  
"If there's blood, don't worry, that's normal. If there's lots of blood, call me. Call me immediately when the baby's or your omega's heart rate drops. Fortunately, as a witcher, you can hear that, right?"  
Geralt nodded again, impatient to get back to Jaskier.  
"And one last thing: Anything that comes out during the contractions that isn't baby: clean it up, quickly and without comment."  
"Sure." Geralt turned on his heel and sprinted back to the bard.

Jaskier had settled back into bed and Geralt sat down next to him. "The healer said all we have to do is wait, the contractions should start soon."  
The bard yawned and closed his eyes. After a few seconds they immediately shot open again and his hand travelled towards his belly. "Ouch, yeah, they're definitely starting."

The minutes passed and Geralt watched as Jaskier hissed and squirmed with contractions about every 15 minutes. The witcher held him through them while Jaskier was lying on his back. Geralt hated to see the bard in discomfort and he was honestly a bit shocked about how painful the contractions seemed to be even now already. After another hour, Jaskier's forehead was glistening with sweat. "What do you think, am I at least halfway through yet?" he asked, giving Geralt a hopeful look.  
Geralt had to bite his tongue as he answered vaguely, "You're doing so well but I think our baby still needs a little bit more time."  
At that, another contraction rolled through Jaskier and he threw himself on his side. Suddenly he pulled himself up by gripping Geralt's shoulder. He stayed in that position, breathing through the pain.  
When it was over he exclaimed, "Wow, that's so much better, why didn't I discover this two hours ago?"

And that was how the next three hours were coming to pass. Jaskier would sit up to kneel on the bed every time a contraction hit and lie down the rest of the time. His whole body was drenched in sweat by now but Geralt felt that the bard could handle it much better in that position. Every time Jaskier moaned in pain, Geralt encouraged him to fight through it and told him how well he was doing on this.

Then suddenly something changed and the sounds of pain became louder, clawing their way out of the bard, accompanied by a variety of colorful curses. What really worried Geralt though was when the curses stopped and there were only sounds of pain.  
"Hold me, I need to stand," Jaskier panted. Geralt did as he was told, supporting Jaskier's weight during the contractions.  
Geralt hated that it had to be this way. Usually he was the one who took the pain when he was getting injured in his many fights. It was something he could do, what he was built for. But seeing Jaskier like this...his sweet and cheerful bard that now looked so fragile...it just wasn't right that he had to do this...for him. Geralt winced inwardly. In an attempt to be sympathetic, he asked, "How do you feel?"  
Unfortunately, it was right before another contraction hit and Jaskier ended up screaming "Ow - how do you think it feels, you idiot witcher ?! Feels like I'm having the time of my - owww!"  
"Jaskier, I'm so very sorry I convinced you to do this..."  
"Yeah, little late for this now, you - owww, dammit..."

Geralt could do nothing but hold Jaskier. He was surprised at the strength the bard was developing during his contractions. At one point, Geralt had to actually use his full witcher strength to keep Jaskier upright in his arms. He had no idea where the slender bard drew this kind of energy from, without a spell or potions or anything.

When the contraction was over, Jaskier collapsed weakly in his arms. Geralt had no idea how much time had passed until the next one hit. But when it did, Jaskier gave Geralt a pleading look. "Please tell me something to distract me..."  
"Oh, umm, what would you like to hear?" the witcher mumbled helplessly.  
"Gods, I really don't care - wait, sing for me!"  
"What? Are you serious? No..."  
At that, Jaskier turned around in Geralt's arms to face him. His gaze suddenly turned into a death stare that made shivers run down the witcher's spine. _"You.will.sing.for.me...now!"_ His voice was a low growl, and again, Geralt had absolutely no idea how his sweet and gentle bard was managing to do that.

But it worked and Geralt sang. It wasn't in tune or pleasant to listen to, but Jaskier seemed to take comfort in it while fighting through his pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for cringing with me and not leaving me alone with my weird thoughts, it's easier to do it as a group :D  
> Comments are welcome, the second chapter will follow soon! :)


	2. Chapter 2

When the pain finally faded, Jaskier went limp once more.

Suddenly he tensed again. "Geralt, I don't think I can move right now, but I really gotta pee..."  
"Just let go," the witcher answered, shrugging.  
Jaskier's eyes went wide. "What?!"  
Geralt's voice became gentle and affectionate. "Jaskier, you're just giving birth to our child, who cares about...?"  
Jaskier's voice went cold as ice and the fact that it was barely more than a whisper only added to the effect. He was emphasizing every single word. "Geralt of Rivia...I am warning you..."  
"Sorry, sorry, I only thought carrying you to the bathroom like that might hurt you and it would be just easier for you to..."  
Jaskier's eyes bore into Geralt's. He was still using that whisper-threat voice. "Do I look _*pause*_ like I care _*pause_ * what you think?"

Jaskier wasn't mean-spirited, he wasn't at all. But enduring hours of pain without being able to do anything about it eventually does something to one's current self. So did all of the other emotions running through him, requiring him to find some kind of outlet. Plus, he was simply getting desperate.

He started speaking at a quicker pace, "Look, I probably have about two minutes until I get the next contraction and I swear, if you don't use this time to get me to the bathroom...", his voice turned sweet and he even managed a smile, "...I will _end_ you."

Right now, Geralt loved and feared his bard at the same time and so he tried to hold him as gently as possible while he carried him to the bathroom.  
On their way over there, Jaskier switched back to his normal voice as he explained, "I know we usually end up doing things your way but...let's just say, until this baby is born, that is not gonna be the case, alright?" "That's what the healer said as well," Geralt replied.  
Jaskier groaned but this time the reason for it was neither pain nor discomfort but simply his beloved idiot witcher.  
  
Jaskier got to relief himself (and keep his dignity) but he ended up having his next contraction on the bathroom floor. When it was over, Geralt carried him back to the bedroom.

  
Another three hours passed and Jaskier seemed to get weaker. His heartbeat was steady but he stopped talking entirely and, considering this was Jaskier, it made Geralt really worried. Geralt had tried to coax some fluid into him but the bard had declined. In between the contractions Jaskier looked simply lifeless. If it hadn't been for the Geralt holding him upright, he'd probably just dropped down on the floor like a puppet. The only moments when the life seemed to return into him were when he was groaning with pain.

Geralt realized that all of his fights and injuries had been nothing compared to what Jaskier was currently going through. The thought that there was nothing he could do to make the bard's pain stop, not the slightest chance to bear it himself so that Jaskier wouldn't have to...and knowing that this would still get a whole lot worse until it was over... The witcher swallowed hard.

"You have absolutely no idea how much I love you right now," Geralt whispered.

Jaskier turned his head to meet Geralt's eyes. He looked so tired and fragile.

Suddenly Jaskier started to sob. "Geralt, I...I can't do this. I don't have the strength to go through with it...seriously, all that pain...I don't know how." Geralt hadn't known that his heart could ache that bad, seeing Jaskier like this and not being able to help him was simply driving him mad. He gripped Jaskier by his shoulders and stared back at him. "Jaskier, on that one contraction, I had to use all of my witcher strength to keep you in my arms and I have absolutely no idea how this is even possible for you. Believe me, you can do this. Even if you don't know it yet, I do. You're fierce and there's something burning inside of you right now that I've never seen in anyone before."

"Yeah, that's pain!" Jaskier screamed as another contraction hit him, but nevertheless he seemed encouraged by Geralt's words.

When he was done breathing through it, he mumbled, "Geralt, I know I usually say this in a different kind of situation but...could you please take off my pants and lay me down on the bed?" The witcher chuckled, relieved to hear that Jaskier sounded like himself again, and did as requested, immediately covering Jaskier with a blanket. As soon as Jaskier's head touched the pillow, his eyes fluttered shut and his breathing became deep and even.

Geralt was glad about Jaskier getting some rest. However, it only lasted for a few minutes. Then Jaskier shot up and screamed in pain. This type of screaming was different, it was loud and deep and it was one of the few sounds that could make Geralt afraid. It sounded like Jaskier was being tortured, honestly, Geralt had witnessed people being burnt at the stake that had screamed less than Jaskier was doing right now. His hand shot underneath the blanket to hold Jaskier and he could feel the bard's whole belly move from the contractions.

Jaskier instantly settled on a death grip on Geralt's wrist that felt like he might truly break it but the witcher didn't even attempt to pull away from him. At this point, getting his wrist broken didn't even make it on his long list of concerns.

Before Jaskier had gone into labor, the bard hadn't been sure about whether he'd like to have the healer in their room at this stage, in order to ask her at which point he was supposed to press. Asking turned out to be completely redundant because, right now, his body was just leaving him no choice but to press with all the strength he could muster. It was simply impossible not to do it.

Geralt was torn between calling the healer in and letting her wait outside the door. Everything that was happening to Jaskier seemed to be so wrong and yet so right at the same time. Geralt had to admit, he was a little disappointed that even this kind of intense contraction didn't mean that the baby was immediately coming out. He'd have given everything to make the pain finally end for Jaskier. He felt the urge to hit something, to slash and kill, he was just so sick of seeing his bard suffer like this. But all of his strength and his carefully honed fighting skills were just completely and utterly useless at the moment. He simply felt so helpess.

It actually took Jaskier another achingly long 30 minutes of writhing in pain and screaming at the top of his lungs until finally...the bard threw off the blanket that was covering him, got down on all fours and pushed. Then he pushed again and his whole body arched in one fluent movement that Geralt could only describe as graceful. And suddenly, there was another human on that bed. Tiny, sticky and with it came a gush of blood that made the bed look like someone had been murdered there. But so much more intense than the blood rushing out was the magic that suddenly filled the room. Not like that of a sorceress or a mage but something different. At first, Geralt couldn't tell what to call it, but then he knew. He'd never realized it before but at this very moment, it became clear as day to him that humans apparently possessed their own kind of magic. It was right there in this room, Geralt could feel it, smell it and almost touch it.

Jaskier had collapsed on his back onto the bed and Geralt hurried to clean that tiny little human as best he could before placing it gently on top of Jaskier's chest, careful not to tug at the umbilical cord. The witcher's hands were shaking, the fear of breaking that tiny human simply by his touch was overwhelming but Jaskier had fought for this with all he had and was – and this was his prize.

Jaskier's arms wrapped around this new fragile life and the moment they did, his eyes fluttered closed and all tension left his body.

This was the moment Geralt shouted for the healer. "Tell me Jaskier is okay," he demanded to know, "...he just went limp a few seconds ago." He had never been this happy, yet at the same time so afraid in his entire life. 

The healer looked down at the omega, then she smiled. "See how his fingers are curled around the baby? How his nose is taking in the scent so he can tell it apart forever? He's fine, just absolutely exhausted. ...actually, your hightened senses could tell you that but I guess, you're a little exhausted as well."

That was everyting the witcher had needed to hear. His gaze travelled to the large stain of blood on the bed and he remembered how he'd thought that it looked like someone had been murdered there. _No,_ he thought. _Someone has been gifted a life there._ And then, without being able to do anything about it, tears ran down the witcher's stony face.

Suddenly Jaskier's body jerked one last time and the placenta came out. He didn't even seem to notice it. "Tell me," he whispered. Usually it was the bard who was fluent in reading Geralt's silences and half sentences but this one time, the one time it really mattered, Geralt could also read Jaskier. "Ten fingers, ten toes, arms, legs, eyes, ears and a tiny nose...absolutely perfect."

Jaskier smiled and Geralt had never thought it possible for a person to go through pain like this and look so absolutely blissful afterwards.

But this was the magic of human kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're wondering: Yes, to Geralt his clothes (the ones Jaskier arranged as his nest) will now always smell faintly of Jaskier's blood - of blood and magic ;)
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked this story! Thank you for all your comments! <3


End file.
